


Up Against A Rock And Your Boyfriend's Teenage Hormones

by 1MageOfBreath1



Category: Homestuck
Genre: A little bit of plot before the porn, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dirk Strider, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Gross Teen Boys(tm), Homestuck? In 2018?, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, There isn't even porn in the first chapter whoops, They're both 18, Third person POV to Second Person POV, Top John Egbert, it's more likely than you think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 15:04:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14263647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1MageOfBreath1/pseuds/1MageOfBreath1
Summary: It's two in the morning and i should be asleep, but instead i'm writing smut for one of my favorite pairings.





	Up Against A Rock And Your Boyfriend's Teenage Hormones

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is unfinished for the time being because I'm all kinds of tired, but feel free to read over this sample until I wake up and take responsibility for my poor life choices!

While Dirk Strider has never particularly seen the appeal when it comes to participating in any sport, he can't quite deny the appeal when it comes to watching certain sports; It is, however, more accurate to say that he is paying much more attention to the players than the game itself. It was only a matter of time that he would meet John Egbert (local hearthrob and secret Doofus Maximus) after coming to multiple school football games and ogling him from the bleachers whenever he got close enough to really study. Said hearthrob is much more approachable than expected and the both of them bond over shitty movies as well as school gossip; Soon they go from fast friends to even faster boyfriends and they quickly hit a bit of a problem.

Overbearing parents are often joked about in commercial television and are such frequent tropes in movies that people have learned to just deal with having it around, even if it gets a bit old after the third or fifth teen drama flick. Actually having guardians that fit those tropes almost perfectly is another story altogether. Through incredibly unfortunate bad luck they have found that "Hey, it's really hard to bone when both of our guardians are up our asses twenty-four-seven" and are forced to try and get as much sexual gratification that they can get out of each other while out hanging with each other. This has lead to a lot of trips to the bathroom at school as well as changing stall incidents at the mall that have left them more sexually frustrated than they are when they aren't able to touch each other at all. Needless to say, Dirk has gotten tired of this endless cycle of unsatisfying almost-orgasms and finally intends to do something about it after a month of careful preparation and planning.


End file.
